Doing Time In Prison
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: After getting caught in jail, the boys' friendship is put to the test as they are forced to look after each other and protect one another no matter the obstacles that come their way.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't updated anything in like… a week! :/ My dumb Internet is down and I can't put anything up on FanFiction. Lucky for me, I got Internet at my cousin's house, and I get the chance to update the first chapter to this little story I started. I will most likely make this a five-shot, unless you guys want me to make it longer. I have three chapters typed so far, so that's a good thing. :)**

**Hope you guys like this story. It's full of Kenlos bromance and cuteness. Kenlos has been on my mind a lot lately… I don't know why. When I first started this, I thought it would be hard since Kenlos is the one Kendall bromance pairing that I like the least. I like Kogan and Kames more, or at least, I did. Now… I'm starting to really love Kenlos. I blame this story. Lol. :D**

**Enjoy the fluffiness that is this story! :P**

* * *

His eyes moved from the lock to the key and back in a pattern. A tired sigh slipped past his lips for no one to acknowledge. James passed by him every few seconds as he paced in circles around the tiny cell. Logan sat on the floor, glaring daggers at the long-haired brunette. It was obvious he was getting annoyed of the continuous pacing. Carlos sat curled up against the blond's side, as quiet as a mouse. His eyes were closed shut, and his head was leaning against Kendall's shoulder.

"This is stupid!" James suddenly shouted, startling both Kendall and Logan out of their thoughts. Carlos stirred at the loud voice but fell back to sleep when Kendall wrapped an arm around his tiny body. The younger boy frowned when he felt the heat burning through Carlos' purple sweater.

Off in the corner, Kendall watched Logan get up with a groan. "You want to know what I think is stupid?" he questioned James in a hushed whisper, knowing it was best not to yell in a situation like this one.

"Let me hear it," James demanded with a sneer. He crossed his long arms over his chest and pouted at the smaller boy. If it was any other person, he might have looked menacing, but not to his best friends.

Kendall shook his head, knowing very well what was about to corrupt in front of his very eyes, and pulled his knees up to his chest on top of the wooden bench he was sitting on with Carlos. Both of his arms wrapped around the little Latino and he pulled him into a hug.

"Here we are, stuck in prison all because YOU wanted to buy the newest Cuda hair care product. And since the stupid clerk wouldn't let you buy it with the one dollar off EXPIRED coupon, you had to go and lash out at his face."

Kendall lightly chuckled. Logan was so mad that he wouldn't be surprised if steam came out of his ears.

"Hey, it's not my fault he was stubborn and wouldn't give me what I deserved!"

"You gotta be kidding me, James. Seriously, it was ONE dollar off! ONE. FREAKING. DOLLAR."

"Yeah!" James exclaimed with a pout. "Exactly, one dollar that I could have used to buy myself, oh I don't know, a chocolate bar!"

"Why the heck would you need a stupid chocolate bar? You rarely even eat chocolate."

"Why do you care?"

Logan bit his lower lip with anger. He sat back down on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest much like James had done a few seconds before. "Because we're in jail because of it!"

"Oh relax, we'll be out of here in no time."

"I don't see how! Someone has to bail us out since we're all under 18. Mrs. Knight and Katie are in that stupid trip to Minnesota, and Gustavo and Kelly had to go to North Carolina for that band meeting, which we were not invited to. Tell me, who else will be able to bail us out of this dreaded place?"

"Freight Train?"

"It has to be a legal guardian, James. No one else can bail us out until we get to contact someone and they come over and sign our release papers. For now, we are stuck in here until that happens! And whose fault is it? Oh yeah… YOURS!"

Carlos started to stir in Kendall's arms; face burying against the taller boy's warm jacket. A small whimper slipped from somewhere in Carlos' throat and caused the hold Kendall had on him to tighten. He ran a hand through the boy's soft tufts of hair and hummed a quiet tune under his breath, hoping that that would keep Carlos from waking up.

"Guys, can you keep it down?" the blond asked in a whisper. The only response he got was two faces to turn to him with anger deep in their eyes. "Or maybe not…"

James sighed. He pulled at his brown locks in frustration and slumped against the wall closest to Kendall; the one on the left. He sat down on the floor and stared straight ahead, not uttering one single peep.

"This sucks," Logan breathed out. He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I wish I had eaten something before deciding to go along with your idiotic plan."

"Oh, here we go again!"

"GUYS!" It was Kendall's time to glare daggers at his two older friends. "I would really appreciate it if you guys would keep it down. Carlos is sick, and the last thing I need is for him to wake up. Don't you guys think he has gone through enough for one day?"

James and Logan immediately closed their mouths, knowing very well that Kendall was right. Silence fell upon them to Kendall's relief. He gave a tiny smile and closed his eyes, longing for a much-needed nap, but groaned when he heard a whimper from his left.

"I know I'm going to sound really stupid and whiny… But I want my mommy."

Logan giggled from his corner off at the right side of the cell. Kendall let a smirk form on his lips. Who would have thought that James Diamond would be the one to break first? Especially with a comment like that one.

"What?" James blushed. "At least I'm being honest."

"Hey, if we're gonna be honest, then I must say one thing that's been on my mind since we got here," Logan said with an evil grin.

"What?" James asked curiously.

Logan's grin fell. "Never mind."

"What happened to being honest?"

"Fine, if you really want to know… I was going to say that… I. Hate. You."

James' face fell. "That's so sweet of you, Logie. Guess what? I love you, too."

"That does it." Logan lunged himself at James, forcing the taller boy into a wrestling match of tangled limbs. To Kendall's surprise, Logan was on top of James in a matter of seconds, holding him down with both of his hands.

"Ha. I would have never expected for you two to be the ones to break so easily." Kendall smiled inside when he succeeded in getting both Logan's and James' attention.

"What?" both brunettes asked with rage.

"You guys are acting so childish. Come on guys, even I know you have more control than that. For crying out loud Logan, you have got to be the most mature one of us four. You can't be acting like this. This is serious; it's not some silly game."

"Me? The most mature?" Logan chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, no. I believe that would be you."

"No, I'm not…"

"Are you hearing yourself, Kendall? Here I am, fighting with James over something as stupid as getting caught in jail. And there you are, looking after Carlos and staying calm for everyone's sake."

"Yeah, but… Wait, so you admit it?"

"Admit what?" Logan gave his youngest friend a confused look.

"That you two are fighting over something stupid."

"We are NOT fighting over something stupid..." Logan stopped for a second. "I guess we are fighting over something stupid."

Kendall smirked. "I thought so."

James nodded. "Yeah, something pretty stupid."

Logan sighed. "How are we going to get out of here?" He sat on the middle of the floor and folded his legs Indian style. James did the same and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a sly smile coming to his face. "Uhh… What are you doing?"

Smirking, James pulled Logan's head down and gave him a nuggie. "Oh, just teasing you!"

Kendall smiled at the friendly interaction between the two boys before letting his head roll to his right so that it was on top of Carlos'. Gently, he pulled the sleeping boy even closer against his side and hugged him like a teddy bear, hoping that his warmth would warm the now-shivering teen.

He watched from the corner of his eye as James and Logan both stood up and sat down on either side of them; James to Carlos' right and Logan to Kendall's left. James wrapped his arms around the two boys and rested his head against Carlos' shoulder, letting his long eyelashes fall over his eyes. Logan then slid an arm behind Kendall's back and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him close.

Silently, all three boys joined Carlos in a restless sleep in each other's arms, dreading the hours that were to come their way.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I think Logan is overreacting… and James is underreacting. Kendall's gonna lose his temper with those two. Haha. And poor Carlitos. :(**

**So, you guys give me some feedback (reviews), and I will give you gummy hearts! iCarly reference. Hehe. Oh man… That show is gonna end SOON! I almost cried when I found out. I've seen every single episode. I'm so sad about that. :/ *pouts* Oh well, it will live in cable history forever, right? D:**

**Big Time Bloopers… I died laughing. Bwahaha. You guys know Carlos' bear scene when he was "kissing" Jo. Yeah, I think that killed me. Lol. HILARIOUS! What was YOUR favorite scene? Let me know!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I GOT MY INTERNET BACK! WOO HOO! :D Eeeeep! 10 reviews! You guys are amazing, you know that, right? Thank you! Now, who wants a second chapter? I hope you all do, because here it is! Chapter número dos. ^^ Hehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up."

Kendall whimpered as he felt something long and hard poke him in the ribs. He cracked his eyes open into tiny slits, to be met with the sight of a police officer standing in front of him and the other boys. Looking to his sides, he realized that James and Logan were already awake, staring at the officer with confused looks. Carlos' eyes were half open, his small body pressed against Kendall's.

"What–?"

"I'm moving all four of you to the cells in which we keep our prisoners…"

"NO!" James all of a sudden rose to his feet and kneeled down in front of the officer, clinging to his legs for dear life. "You can't do this! I'm too young to be a prisoner! I can't… I'M TOO PRETTY TO ROT IN THIS STINKY PLACE!"

The officer rolled his eyes at the wailing teenager and pried his hands off of his uniform. "You're not staying here, kid." He let out an annoyed sigh and ran a hand over his bald head. "I am just moving you because it's obvious no one is going to pick you boys up today, and you need a place to sleep… One that actually has beds."

James chuckled nervously and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Psht! I knew that! Besides, my neck was getting a little stiff from sleeping on that bench." Kendall and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Come with me."

James went after the officer, followed close behind by Logan. Kendall looked down to his smaller friend, who had his face buried against the crook of Kendall's neck. Gently, the blond pushed back his small bangs and laid a hand on his forehead. "You feeling okay, Carlos?" Kendall softly asked as he slipped an arm under Carlos' knees and another one behind his back.

"I don't feel good." Carlos whimpered when Kendall lifted him into his arms. He clutched his hands around the front of Kendall's jacket in two fists and leaned his head against the boy's chest. Kendall frowned at the sight, feeling sorry for his best friend.

"Don't worry, 'Litos, we'll be out of here in no time. For now, we better get some sleep."

He followed his friends into a slightly bigger room with two small bunk beds and a sink. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Umm, excuse me." He stopped the officer as he was about to leave and sent him a small smile. "What if we, you know… need to go."

The officer chuckled and shook his head. "You go in the bucket." He pointed to a bucket sitting on the corner of the room and left. James let out a high-pitched yelp at the sight and curled in on himself on the bed on the bottom.

"I can't go in that thing!"

Kendall shook his head and made his way to James' side. "So what, me and Carlos on the bottom bed and you guys on the top?"

"Pardon me?" Logan's mouth hung open in disbelief. "You want me to share a bed with… James?"

"Oh come on, Logie, drop your grudge. And you," Kendall pointed to James, "get off our bed. Carlos needs to rest." With a huff, James swung his long legs over the edge of the little bed and lifted himself up onto the top bunk bed. Kendall smiled. "Thank you." He laid Carlos down on the bottom bed and wrapped the lithe blue blanket that was on the bed over his friend's shaking form.

"I don't want to sleep with James." Logan sat on the edge of the bed, near Carlos' feet and groaned. "He'll push me right off."

Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan's stubbornness. "Please, Logie? It's just for one night."

Logan eyed his youngest friend with a menacing glare. "I hate it when you 'Logie' me."

"I know," Kendall said with a smirk.

Giving in to Kendall's pleads; Logan hoisted himself up and against James' side, letting a breath escape him. "This feels weird."

"And by weird you mean…"

"Weird. By weird, I mean weird. Now shut it, James."

"Someone's grumpy today," James said with a light chuckle as he rolled over onto his side. He let his eyes close shut and soon the darkness consumed him.

"He's gonna throw me off isn't he?" Logan asked the blond boy sitting on the floor near Carlos' side. He watched as Kendall tangled his fingers into Carlos' short, black hair before turning to look up at him with a sly smile.

"I bet he will."

Logan sighed. "How's Carlitos?"

Kendall bit his lip with worry. "I think his fever is getting worse. I really hope Gustavo and Kelly get back early tomorrow so they can get us out of here. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Logan smiled at Kendall's protectiveness. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest."

"I know, but… I hate seeing him like this."

"Same here. But there's nothing we can do. Just try to get some sleep. Hopefully he'll be fine tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Kendall whispered in defeat. He laid down next to Carlos and wrapped his arms around him. "Goodnight, Logie."

Logan smiled. "Goodnight, Kenny."

Kendall closed his eyes and listened to his friends' even breaths. He was tired and sleepy, but sleep would not come his way. He was too worried about Carlos' health to even think about falling asleep. The warmth coming from Carlos worried him greatly.

Deciding he had had enough, the tall blond untangled himself from the blanket he was sharing with Carlos and made his way to the front of the cell. Off to his far left, he could make out the figure of an officer standing ground. Running a hand through his shaggy hair, he shook the steel bars with his free hand in order to get the guard's attention. When the man started to make his way towards him he gave a small smile.

"What do you want, kid?" the guard asked in a gruff voice.

"I-I-I… I wanted to know if you could get my friend some help. He has a really bad fever. I don't think it's getting any better." He held onto the bars with both hands and jutted his lip outward, doing his best impression of the famous 'Knight puppy dog eyes' in order to get the help he knew Carlos needed. The older male could only nod at the boy's saddened look.

"Sure, kid. Bring your friend over."

Smiling inwardly, Kendall shuffled his way over to Carlos and hoisted him into his arms. The smaller boy didn't even flinch at the touch. He waited for the guard to unlock the door and then walked out with Carlos in his arms. He watched as the man re-locked the door, and then followed him into a nearby room that smelled like a doctor's office. Sure enough, the room even looked like a doctor's office, except it didn't have colorful, childlike pictures, like the ones Kendall was used to. He suspected it was the prison's infirmary.

He followed the man's every move with curious eyes as he went from cabinet to cabinet in search of something. Finally, he turned to the shorter boy and handed him a bottle of pills. "Give him two of these." He then grabbed a small plastic cup from the cream-colored counter in the room and filled it with tap water from the sink. "And let him wash it down with this. If he's feeling too sick, I suggest he stays the night in here. I suspect those tiny beds in the cells aren't too comfortable."

"Thank you," Kendall said gratefully.

"Just doing my job, kid. I'm gonna guess and say you're not in here for something really bad, are you?"

Kendall chuckled. "My friend… he kinda attacked a store employee for not giving him a discount when the coupon was expired." He blushed; it sounded like a pretty lame excuse for being stuck in prison. "He tends to overreact over everything."

The guard nodded. "Kids." He chuckled. "I'll be outside the door, so don't even try to escape. I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kendall responded with a small laugh. He waited for the man to leave before laying Carlos down on a small bed on the little room and shaking his shoulder. "'Litos, wake up, buddy," he said gently. A sigh of relief slipped past his lips when Carlos' glazed eyes stared back at him. "Come on, Carlos."

"What are you…?"

"Just drink the pills." Kendall helped Carlos sit up and left his arm behind Carlos' back so that he wouldn't fall back down. He placed the pills on the boy's palm and waited for him to bring them to his mouth before guiding the cup to his friend's chapped lips. "There we go. How're you feeling?"

Carlos frowned. "Sick."

Kendall chuckled at Carlos' choice of an answer. "You know, you need to be more specific."

"My head and throat hurt. And I'm cold."

"Okay." With a nod, Kendall pulled the blanket on the small bed over Carlos, up to his chin. He took a seat on a chair beside the bed and laid his head down on the pillow that held up Carlos' head. "Try to get some rest. The guard let us stay here for the night."

Carlos gave Kendall a weak nod and rolled over so that he was facing his younger best friend. "Thanks, Kenny."

Kendall let a smile creep against his lips and closed his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Carlos' shoulders and pulled him close. "No problem, 'Litos. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kenny." With that, Carlos fell asleep with a smile on his face, Kendall soon following behind.

* * *

**Okay, have you listened to Kendall's solo version of Cover Girl? YOU NEED TO HEAR IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! Like, it's amazing. It is. You can't deny it. His voice is so pretty and genuine. And the fact that he wrote that song just makes it even better. LISTEN TO IT! :D You will NOT regret it. :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are total awesomesauce. Lol.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers! :D Anyone want the third chapter to this story? ;)**

**Before you read, I want to make one thing clear... This is not slash. Now, the reason to why I say this is because there's a moment in here with Kendall and Carlos that might sound like slash to some, but it's just all a bunch of innocent bromance. :) Now you may read on...**

* * *

One moment he felt warm and comfortable; the next he felt like he was floating in air. And then he was on the floor.

"Oof!" A soft cry slipped from his lips as he sat up with pain. Looking around, he realized that he was still in jail, but no longer on the top bunk with James. Just like he suspected, he was sitting on the floor. Rubbing at his aching head, Logan turned to climb back with James, when he noticed that Kendall and Carlos were no longer in their shared bed. Panic started to bubble inside of him.

"James, wake up!" Logan stood up and started to shake James vigorously, trying to keep his cool in check.

"Not now, mommy. Can't you see I'm trying to get my beauty sleep?"

Logan rolled his eyes, grabbed the pillow from the bottom bunk, and tossed it at James' face. The startled brunette woke up in an instant, eyes open in shock. "Logan, what the heck?"

"Kendall and Carlos are gone!"

"WHAT?!"

Logan's panic started to grow. He paced back and forth on the little room he had and tugged at his dark spikes of hair. Meanwhile, James sat on the edge of his bunk and watched the brunette with worried eyes. Logan kept on mumbling and going in circles in concern. Soon enough, a bulky figure appeared on the other side of the cell's bars. Logan let out a startled yelp in surprise.

"Sheesh, calm down boy. You look like you've seen a ghost." The man chuckled. It took Logan a second or two to realize he was one of the prison's guards. "What's going on? I could hear you both all the way down the hall."

"Our friends are gone!" James yelled dramatically. He jumped off of his bunk bed and stood next to Logan. "You gotta help us find them!"

The man wore a puzzled look on his face. "Do you mean the dirty blond one and the little Latino one?"

A smile grew on both boys' faces. "Yes!"

"They're in the infirmary," the man said. "The little one got sick and I told your friend they could both stay in there for the night."

"What? Can we see them?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Sorry guys, no can do."

"We just want to make sure they're safe. Please?" James tried to plead with the guard. He grinned when the older man started to unlock the door.

"Fine. But if I get fired the blame's on you." He opened the door and allowed the two boys to slip out. "Follow me."

James and Logan did as they were told and let the guard guide them outside a small room in the end of the hallway. There was a small window on the door, through which the boys could see Carlos asleep on a small bed and Kendall curled up on a chair beside the bed. They couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"See? They're fine. Now, I better get you boys back. Wouldn't want to lose my job."

Logan and James both reluctantly went back into their cell. They thanked the guard and each curled up into one of the beds. James took the top one and Logan the bottom one. They were asleep in no time.

* * *

Kendall's eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of whimpering coming from his side. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then turned to Carlos' sleeping form, only to find that the smaller boy was whimpering in his sleep. Worriedly, he gently shook the boy's shoulder and waited for him to awaken. It didn't take long for Carlos to wake up.

"Hmm?" Carlos curled in on himself and rested his head against the crook of Kendall's neck. Kendall caringly ran his fingers along the soft, black hair of his best friend, feeling sorry for his older brother.

"You okay?" he questioned in a shaky voice. Carlos just shook his head. "What's the matter?"

"I don't like it here. I wanna go home," Carlos whimpered.

"Me too, 'Litos," Kendall said with a sigh. It was true; he wanted to go home, especially since Carlos was so sick. He knew the older boy would be in a better condition if they weren't stuck in that dreaded place, but there was really not much he could do. And he hated it.

"I really hope Gustavo and Kelly can come early," Carlos whispered. "I don't feel good… and I want Mr. Fuzzy Fuzz."

Kendall chuckled at Carlos' innocence. Mr. Fuzzy Fuzz was Carlos' teddy bear. It was a dark brown color with giant chocolate brown eyes and a red bow around its neck. Kendall had given him Mr. Fuzzy Fuzz when Carlos had turned seven years old, and ever since, the boy had grown accustomed to the stuffed animal, but no one really knew why.

"You really like that silly bear, don't you?" Kendall smiled as he took Carlos' hand in his own and started to play with his fingers. That only caused a giggle to stumble out of Carlos' mouth. Kendall giggled along with him and pressed his forehead to Carlos'. "Why?" he asked as his emerald eyes bore into caramel ones.

Carlos smiled. "Because you gave him to me… and you're my little brother. Do I really need another reason?"

Kendall's smile could not have gotten any bigger at Carlos' words. He laid his head back on the pillow and let out a shaky breath. Soon enough, he felt Carlos' fingers tangle in his blond locks. He relaxed into the touch and let his eyes close shut.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?" Kendall raised his head and turned to Carlos with a slight frown. The shorter boy gave him a smile as he scooted to the left. He patted the space he had left to the right side of the small bed and gestured for Kendall to lay down. "Carlos, are you nuts?"

"Maybe… Just lay down, will ya? That chair doesn't look comfortable."

Kendall shook his head but did as Carlos said. He laid down beside the older boy and curled up against his side. His arms went around Carlos as Carlos' arms went around Kendall. He nuzzled his face against Carlos' sweater and closed his eyes, feeling comforted in the arms of his oldest friend.

"You know, you're the best little brother in the world, Kenny," Carlos said in a whisper just when Kendall was about to fall asleep. "Thanks for… everything."

"And you're the best big brother." Kendall cracked his eyes open to stare up at Carlos. "I love you, Carlitos." He let his eyes drift shut once again and snuggled even closer to Carlos. The older boy could only smirk at his friend's clinginess.

Closing his eyes, Carlos rested his head on top of Kendall's fluffy blond hair. "And I love you, Kenny," he whispered even though he knew that Kendall could no longer hear him, for he was already asleep in his arms. "Goodnight, buddy."

* * *

**Kenlos is seriously getting to my head... and so is Kames. I think they're both trying to push Kogan away. Yeah, NOT HAPPENING! :P I love all kinds of bromance though. :) So what did y'all think about this chapter? Thanks for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel horrible. I haven't updated in almost a month, and then I bring you guys this cruddy chapter. :/ *sigh* I'm sorry guys. I would have made it longer and all, but I fell asleep and didn't have much time to write. It's almost one in the morning where I live, and I'm exhausted. Besides… I have school tomorrow. *groans* Tortuuuure…**

* * *

Kendall's eyelids cracked open, revealing two emerald eyes underneath. A small whimper of pain slid from his lips when he realized that his head was hurting from having slept in such an odd position. It took him only a second or two to take in his surroundings and realize where he was.

The infirmary.

Carlos stirred in his arms, caramel brown eyes full of concern and tiredness. He slipped an arm over Kendall's slim body and hugged him tight. "You okay?" His voice was croaky and full of exhaustion, but it held as much worriedness as it always did whenever one of his brothers was hurt. He felt Kendall nod against him and he slightly relaxed.

"It's almost six in the morning," Kendall stated, eyes cast down to his wrist watch. He unwrapped his arms from around the little Latino and sat up on the small bed. "How are you feeling, 'Litos?" Carlos couldn't help but smile a bit at the kind-hearted question.

"I think a little bit better," he said honestly. Like Kendall, Carlos sat up on the bed and leaned his elbow against the surface of the mattress to assure he would stay up. A small smile cracked on his face. "Can we go back with James and Logan? I hate this room."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, of course." The blond stood up and extended a hand forward for Carlos to take. The older boy took a hold of the smaller hand in front of him and pulled himself up. He felt one of Kendall's arms go around his waist. Taking a look at the taller boy, he chuckled lightly.

The two boys quietly walked out of the infirmary. The guard who had helped them before was sitting on a chair to their right, a magazine of some sorts sitting on his lap, and eyes closed shut. A giant smile spread on each of the boys' faces at the sight. Maybe falling asleep on the job was not a very good idea; that is, if you wanted to keep your job.

"I'll wake him up," Kendall said in a whisper before proceeding to walk over to the sleeping man. Gently, he shook the guard's shoulder and impatiently waited for him to open his eyes, but the attempt seemed to do nothing except cause an obnoxious snore to erupt from somewhere down his throat. Kendall was forced to hold back his laughter by biting down on his lower lip. Behind him, Carlos started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Uhh… Sir, can you please wake up?" Kendall asked in a harsher whisper. Another snore. The blond wanted to slam his head into a wall. _This is useless_, he thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Carlos, who sent him a funny gesture with his hands. The younger boy raised an eyebrow in a questioning look, until he saw what Carlos meant.

There, beside the guard, a metal hook stood from the wall. And on the hook hung a key. Without another thought, Kendall took a hold of the key, but was stopped in mid-action as his fingers curled around the key's metallic surface.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hockey pucks," Kendall muttered under his breath. _Now you decide to wake up!_

The guard took the key from Kendall's hand and gave him a smirk. "What exactly were you about to do with this?" he asked as he shook the key in front of the boy's two eager green eyes. Kendall took a step back and cleared his throat, which had somehow become extremely dry in a matter of seconds.

"We just wanted to get into our cell," Carlos responded before Kendall could even speak. He turned to Carlos with a thankful smile, dimples emerging from both sides of his face.

"Yeah, what he said." Kendall felt like slamming his head into a wall yet again. He leaned his head against the wall beside him and eyed the man in front of him with worried eyes. Carlos walked over towards him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay then. Well, why didn't you wake me up?"

Kendall snorted. "I did try. Tried and tried. But… no offence, you sleep like a rock."

The man smiled warmly at the young boy. "Come with me." He started off towards the direction of the cell that contained James and Logan, and the boys eagerly followed. When the guard had finally opened the cell's door, both boys slipped inside without a word. They were both too happy to be reunited with their best friends to say anything.

"Come here," Kendall whispered as both James and Logan were still asleep. He helped Carlos onto the bottom mattress, beside Logan, and covered him up with the blanket that covered their brunette best friend. "Try to get some more rest, okay?"

Carlos nodded, eyelids already dropping shut. "Okay."

Kendall smiled down at the smaller boy. Hesitantly, he pulled himself up onto the top bed with James and curled up against his side. The older brunette smiled faintly in his sleep as he wrapped an arm around Kendall and hugged him close like a stuffed teddy bear. Kendall could only let out a soft sigh in response, being too tired to slip away from James' grasp. Besides, he kind of needed the comfort and security of the older boy.

"I love you, mommy."

"Huh?" Kendall's eyes opened up in surprise at James' voice. He smirked. "Mommy's boy."

"Mmm?" James murmured against Kendall's soft hair. "What did you say, squirt?"

"Squirt?"

James laughed. "Yeah, I called you squirt." The arm around Kendall tightened to his surprise. "You okay?" the taller boy asked with concern.

"Yeah…" Kendall sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," James mumbled. "You feel warm." With that being said, James reached a hand to Kendall's forehead to find it a bit warmer than usual. "I think you caught whatever it is Carlos has."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so," James said with a defeated sigh, knowing very well that Kendall never admitted to being sick. He sat up on the small bed and searched for the soft blanket he had left scattered somewhere beside him. Once he found it, he wrapped it around Kendall and tucked him in. He pressed a soft, brotherly kiss to the younger boy's hair and pulled him close. "Get some sleep, buddy."

Kendall groaned in annoyance but rolled over and nuzzled his face against James' chest, seeking the comfort and warmth James always provided for him. "Thanks, Jay," he whispered. "Love you."

A wide smile made itself present on James' tan face. "Love you, too, baby bro."

* * *

**A teensy bit of Kenlos and Kames bromance. :) What did you think?**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I'm gonna cry… It's over. I had so much fun writing this story. :) Too bad it has to come to an end. I did say I was going to end it on the fifth chapter, and well, here it is. Though, I didn't really like this ending, and I have a feeling you guys aren't going to like it either. I could be wrong though. *crosses fingers***

**Enjoy this last chapter…**

* * *

"I can't believe this. I am gone for one day, and then I come back to find you dogs in PRISON?!"

James awoke with a start, hazel eyes shifting to the cell's open door. A smile stretched across his face when he took in the sight of Gustavo and Kelly in the opening. He jumped out of the bed with caution, in order to not awaken Kendall, who was still asleep. But once his feet reached the floor, he bolted straight for Gustavo and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"I knew you'd come back for me!" the brunette shouted at the top of his lungs, hair moving in one sift motion to cover his eyes. Logan and Carlos, who sat on the bottom bunk, couldn't help but notice how this moment oddly resembled the time Gustavo had arrived at Kendall's house to try to convince him to go to Los Angeles with him.

"Get OFF OF ME!" Gustavo roared. Blushing slightly, James removed his arms from around the famous producer and stepped back a few steps. "Now, will someone explain to me why you dogs ended up in here in the first place?"

"Uhh… You see, that's actually a very funny story. Errm… I-I-I… I forgot." James covered his face with his hands when Gustavo took a step towards him. "Okay! I kinda jumped a clerk for not giving me my WELL DESERVED discount on anexpiredcoupon." The last three words were barely heard by Gustavo as James said them all in one breath. Fume started to escape from his ears.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU DOGS ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!"

"Wait!" Kelly shouted right before Gustavo could reach James' neck with his fingertips. "You can't kill them! How will there be Big Time Rush without Big Time Rush?"

Gustavo snorted. "Kelly, how many times do I have to tell you, I am Big Time Rush? I decide who stays, who goes, and who DIES!"

Kelly rolled her eyes at her boss. "Okay, I think it's time we head back to the limo. Boys, wake up Kendall and follow us." Before anyone could stop her, Kelly grabbed a hold of the front of Gustavo's hoodie and pulled him out of the cell. The grumpy producer muttered something under his breath, which resulted in him getting a smack on the head from Kelly.

"I think somebody needs to take a chill pill," James said in a sing-song voice after Gustavo and Kelly had left to go back to the limo that was waiting for them and the boys outside of the prison. The other two boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess it's time we head back to sweet liberty," Logan said with a smile. He slowly rose from his bunk bed and walked over to Kendall's sleeping form. "Should we wake him up?" he questioned the brunette and Latino beside him. Carlos shook his head as James turned to the sleeping blond.

"I'd rather have him sleep some more. I think he's catching Carlos' illness." He turned back to the smaller boy sitting on the bottom bunk and offered him a smile. "By the way 'Litos, you feeling any better?"

Carlos smiled. "Yeah, I am. But I don't think Kendall is." His smile fell as he stood up and looked up at his ill friend. "He got sick taking care of me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's not your fault Carlos. It was his choice, okay? He wanted to look after you. You know Kendall; he would have done that for any of us. Don't feel bad, okay?" Logan whispered, laying a hand on Carlos' small shoulder.

"I know, Loges. I just hate that he looks so sick."

Carlos was right. Kendall's face was a shade paler than its usual color. His cheeks were tinted a rosy shade; dark bags under his closed eyelids. He looked plain sick. Logan could only sigh in sympathy as he laid a hand on Kendall's forehead. He wasn't the least surprised to find it warmer than usual.

"Me too, but he'll be okay in no time. We'll look after him, okay? Think of it as paying him back for what he's done for us," Logan said with a small smile. Carlos smiled back, giving his friend a nod. "James, would you mind carrying him to the limousine?"

"If it means getting out of this place, then I'd love to!" Gently, James lowered the blond boy into his arms and cradled him to his chest. A slight grin came to his face when Kendall snuggled against his chest; burying his nose against his shirt. "He's so cute when he's asleep."

Logan and Carlos both raised an eyebrow at the brunette, a bit disturbed by his choice of words.

"You two are such idiots," the taller boy said with a laugh. "I meant he looks like a little kid. You know?"

Logan and Carlos turned to each other and laughed softly. "We know, James. We were just kidding," Carlos said after a few seconds of laughter. "Man, you're so gullible."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever you guys say. Let's just go meet Gustavo and Kelly. I don't know about you guys, but I want to sleep in my own bed. These beds are the worst mattresses in the world!"

"Poor Jamie."

Confused and somewhat insulted, James looked down at the boy settled in his arms. The blond was now awake, sleepy eyes looking up at him with a grin on his face. "You complain too much, Jay. Take a chill pill for once."

"I do not! And if it wasn't for you being sick, I would smack you across the face. You're lucky I'm too nice to do that to you right now," the pretty boy said with a playful smile. "We'd better get going, Kelly and Gustavo finally came."

Logan and Carlos slipped out of the cell, leaving the two younger boys in the enclosed space.

"Put me down first? You know I can walk on my own, right?"

James giggled. "I know; I just choose not to put you down. So, if I were you, I'd get used to it, 'cause once we get home, I have a feeling Carlos is not going to want to leave your side for one second. You really helped him out, Ken. He's gonna be taking care of you like a mother hen."

Kendall smirked and rested his head against James' shoulder. "I know, but it's the least I could do… after all the times he has made me smile when I'm feeling down." The blond yawned softly and started to close his eyes. "Can we go home now? I'm dead tired."

"Of course, buddy. We can go home now. After all, I am dying to leave this damn place!"

Kendall giggled. "Language."

"I know, MOTHER!"

With that, James turned on his heels and retreated out of the cell. "I swear, never again am I going to harass a clerk for not listening to my demands."

* * *

_Three months later…_

* * *

Logan rolled over on his back, head turned to the ceiling. "Remind me why we're in here again."

James blushed. "Because I hit a clerk for not giving me my well-deserved free bottle of tanning spray?" It was said more as a question, rather than a statement.

Carlos and Kendall giggled to his right.

"Hey, the coupon said, buy two, get the third one free!"

"Yeah, too bad you found that coupon under your bed, three months after it had expired," Kendall said with a smirk. "Silly James."

* * *

**Weird ending. Haha. xD What did you guys think?**

**Oh! I have a question for you guys: What was your favorite part of this story? :D**

**Thank you for sticking with it, and thanks for all the reviews!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
